


party of the rooftop (top of the world)

by LittleMissInsomniac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Happy Bday Isaac, Love Confessions, Multi, Pack Feels, dance orgy??, that's a tag, very naughty pack appreciation for the birthday boy on the dance floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissInsomniac/pseuds/LittleMissInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had Isaac being jostled about at his front, and there was Erica, swaying with them on their side, and then, finally, here was Derek, his laugh a low rumble as he plastered himself up against Stiles' back. His chin dropped to his shoulder, and Stiles threw his head back against the alpha with a breathy laugh, giggling again when an arm snaked around his waist. This was it, this was his favorite part, when they were all crowded in together and he had Derek right here, when he swear he couldn't tell where one of the wolves started and the other ended.<br/>(Or: it's Isaac's 21st birthday, and the pack takes him out to celebrate properly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	party of the rooftop (top of the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless drunken dancing. Shameless, I tell you. 
> 
> (Because we need more drunk Derek in our lives, okay?)
> 
> Caution: excessive stream of consciousness style of writing ahead, complete with lots of run ons and obnoxious fragmentation. You've been warned.

Stiles likes to think that in another life, he could have really dug the dancer's life. Because, like, dancing was amazing, and it was so intoxicating, and with a slight buzz there was absolutely _nothing_ he could bring himself to be ashamed of. Nothing.

Seriously, when he was having with much fun? He was on top of the world, partying with his friends, and he could dance with whoever the hell he wanted. He could dance with girls, and guys, and apparently even _Jackson_ , who had only laughed and laughed when Lydia had pulled them both in and all of a sudden they were dancing _together_ , the three of them, and it was so mind blowing he didn't even question it. It was- it was, yeah, it was great, and now he was dancing with Isaac, laughing and swaying and bouncing with the beat that felt like it was rattling in his bones. 

"Happy birrrrrthhdaaayyy!" he sang out for the millionth time, laughing as he started to grind in closer, one foot planted between Isaac's as they danced off one another. They weren't even really grinding, not really, but they were both laughing and close enough to feel drunk off each other, off the pack, and there- there were all of them, sweeping the two into one big mess of bodies as the pack showed up to start singing with him. _Again_. 

He had Isaac being jostled about at his front, and there was Erica, swaying with them on their side, and then, finally, here was Derek, his laugh a low rumble as he plastered himself up against Stiles' back. His chin dropped to his shoulder, and Stiles threw his head back against the alpha with a breathy laugh, giggling again when an arm snaked around his waist. This was it, this was his favorite part, when they were all crowded in together and he had Derek right here, when he swear he couldn't tell where one of the wolves started and the other ended. 

Derek was singing in his ear, his voice whiskey-warm and rough, words slurred faintly, and Stiles was laughing through the thrills that shot up his spine as he turned his head to bump his nose against the wolf's jaw. "My ideas are great, c'mon, say it again," he purred, laughing, and as the beat stuttered and picked up he felt his heartbeat picking up with it. The pack- no, the whole _club_ moved as one, twisting and shuddering with the pulse of the music and it was thrumming down deep in his soul now-

And Derek was laughing, too, mumbling, "Great ideas, great," and they were moving together, grinding into one another in a press of warm bodies and frantic hearts. He flung his head back further, felt warm breath on his neck, and started laughing again just from sheer happiness as he swayed, sang, twisted-

And the beat pulsed, and they pulsed with it, with Erica right there one moment, and Allison the next, and it was a steady throb and swell and rumble-

Derek's hands at his waist, his mouth on his neck, the wire hot line of his body pressed up close, arm around his waist- 

And pulse and sway and thrum and ba _dum_ ba _dum_ his heart was pounding and they were all laughing together, singing happy birthday all over again, passing Isaac around for dances when they weren't all sharing him in the middle-

And it was okay when Derek went to grab more drinks, okay because he was dancing with Isaac and knew the alpha was coming back, and then he was, passing over a drink to the birthday boy in question and suddenly they were both dancing on the beta, a tight press of bodies- 

And when the beat crashed and rolled, Derek was right there at his back again, pushing up close as they crashed together and fell into a slow grind as the pace mellowed out again. Stiles felt delirious with the music and his happiness as he twisted, pushed closer, hooking his arms around the alpha's neck and they swayed together, sharing breath-

***************

"Chug, chug, chug!" the pack chorused as one, giggling and laughing and jostling, and Isaac chugged down the next drink to cheers of victory. Cora threw her arms up, wobbled slightly in the wolf's lap, and sang out a triumphant cheer as she launched forward and smacked a kiss on his cheek. There were more cheers at that, and Derek even laughed into Stiles' shoulder, slouching against him, and all of a sudden Stiles was laughing again- 

And _all_ of them were going off again, laughing harder like a domino effect, one leaning to the other and passing on the laugh, the happiness-

"Chuuuuuuug!" Isaac sang as Cora went for her turn, and then they were _all_ drinking, all but Stiles because _Stiles was a good designated driver okay_ , but he didn't need to be more than buzzed to enjoy the warmth flowing through the pack- the united feeling of together and happy and the thrum thrum of the beat that was swelling through them even off the dance floor, that was thrumming through the whole club-

"Chug!" Stiles echoed with a laugh as he twisted, brought Derek's drink up to his mouth for him, and the alpha was flushed and grinning and so happy just then and it was beautiful- 

"Chugchugchug!" Scott cheered, and all of them were screaming together all over again as the alpha went for it and drained it all at once, started singing happy birthday to Isaac all over again-

***************

"And he's the baby, the last one to turn 21! He's the baaaaby," Jackson was shouting, and Cora was nodding along, convincing the strangers at the table next to them that this was a big deal, and then there was cheering and they were all sweeping up together, one big happy group celebrating together.

They traded their birthday boy for their birthday girl, and laughed and laughed as the pack swallowed her up and cheered on her shots and sang happy birthday, and then there was Isaac again, and all of them, two huge groups made one big group and they were all singing-

" _Happy birthday dear IsaacandHeather, happppppy-_ "

And it was great, it was perfect, this huge swelling mass of celebration swarming the dance floor again, and the best part was that Stiles didn't even have to look- there was Derek immediately, and they danced facing each other again, didn't even dream of hiding their faces-

***************

The whole pack was shouting, cheering loudly, loud 'ooohs' and 'ahhs' are the bottle whirled and whirled and settled on Erica, one great big wave of noise and Stiles was laughing- Only here was Scott, shrieking, "Nononononooooooo!", and they were all laughing louder as he snatched up the bottle and flung it dramatically around to point at Derek instead.

"Yesssssss!" the pack sang as one, and Stiles laughed over Derek's rumbles, and all of a sudden he was being swept around in the alpha's lap to face him instead and the kiss was warm and sugary and set him on _fire_ \- It was teeth and lips and messy and perfect all at once, laughing into one another's mouths, and the wolves were practically screaming their encouragement, giddy with their drunken delight-

"Happpyyy birrrthhdayyy," Stiles started singing as soon as he'd drawn back to breathe, and they set off immediately, Derek throwing his head back and laughing warm and smooth as he joined in. And neither of them cared that Stiles didn't turn back around, just like they didn't care that he'd been in Derek's lap to begin with, and it was _perfectperfectperfect_ -

***************

_Thud thud thud_ and they were back on the dance floor again, with Cora pressed against Stiles' back and they were swaying together, bumping and grinding and twisting with the beat- and Derek's growl was a playful hum, all smiles and silly laughs and teasing nudges and they were all laughing as the alpha pushed his way back up into Stiles' space, captured his waist and pulled him forward into his body-

And, "it's a Hale sandwich," Stiles giggled ridiculously as Derek drew him in closer, swayed with him, and they were both laughing even as Isaac and Erica claimed Cora for themselves- Just them, the two of them, still face to face and always face to face and there was no other way now, not when they were dancing close and tight and Derek was smiling that wide, wide smile and they were so happy- 

Stiles dipped and swayed and captured that smile with his mouth, and there were more cheers, and somewhere in their little cluster of pulsing bodies someone started singing happy birthday again and Stiles laughed, let Derek swallow the sound, and they were kissing again and again-

***************

The way home was crazy, and the van they'd borrowed stuffed and loud and the shitty radio music couldn't stop the pack from dancing about in their seats, one big huge wild party that didn't need no club to keep it going-

And there was _Derek_ still, a constant at his side all night, fingers tight around Stiles' free hand over the consul dividing them, and the warm sweep of his thumb as the alpha watched his betas in the mirror and laughed and laughed, sang along with the next round of happy birthday-

And he was so gorgeous, flushed and smiling and singing in Stiles' front seat, just a wild impossible bonus from the night- 

***************

They were a stumbling mess, one big lump collapsing into a pile on the mattresses shoved together on the floor of the loft, still all soft giggles and quiet singing, a pack so thickly interwoven that there was no separating them as they snuggled in together as a drunken mob-

"Puppy piles," Stiles snickered and snorted on his laughter, and there were answering cackles, and there was Derek _still_ , still right there, cuddling in close and Scott was somewhere on his other side and it was one warm lovely tangle of bodies that was perfect; perfect until someone started singing again, and then there were groans, too, because _sleepsleepsleep_ and _happybirthdayisaac_ -

***************

When they started to wake up, it was far too bright outside and no one wanted to move, not really, so no one did; they cuddled closer and traded jokes and bitched about headaches, and Stiles, Stiles just stared at Derek's face in the pale afternoon light as the alpha stared back with a sleepy smile. 

"I love you," he sighed softly, appreciatively, and felt like exploding from joy on the spot when the alpha rumbled softly in response and nosed closer, rubbing his face into the side of his throat. 

"Love you too," Derek hummed, soft and content and perfect, and there were quiet cheers from the pack that had them laughing up. And then someone was singing, again, and Derek was still laughing against his mouth when he started to sing along and Stiles nipped at that grin. 

It was perfect. 


End file.
